Sides of a Coin
by SkyeShined
Summary: Riddick comes back when Jack needs him most, but who knows if he's going to be able to keep her. Jack wants things to be like they were when she was younger, but she's not a little kid anymore and they both know it. Things are going to different.
1. He Wanted Her Back

He wanted her back.

There were no second thoughts, no "what was best for Jack?", there was no fucking reason he had to give her up. He brooded just out of Helion Primes orbit waiting for the space port he wanted to come into range so they could okay him for landing. It'd been a little more than four years, two years out two years back, a couple months fighting with himself pretending he wasn't picturing Jack all grown up while he jerked off.

The entire time he was awake awake his animal wouldn't shut the fuck up about her, hell it wouldn't shut up even when he was in cryo. About how Jack killed for him, how she would have died for _him_ instead of Fry dying for her and Imam, about how Jack smelt so damn good, and how she was so soft…

The sun was sinking as the port was coming. He'd snatch her right out of her bed if he had to. Even though she wouldn't exactly be all grown up, she wouldn't even be seventeen yet, the little sprite had barely been twelve when the ship crashed… they spent five months in space… He'd been gone for about four years and three/four-ish months. He'd have to check a chrono to see what day it was but her birthday would be in about two months give or take a couple days to a week.

He'd have to get her a present before he took her, or plan to make a pit stop around then in case she ended up being pissed at him for this… though a present might not hurt anyway…

It took another hour but the station finally came into range and his radio kicked in, _"Private Vessel Erebrus-Nyx. We are in the process of scanning your vessel for the proper documents, and the number of passengers. We've found that yooou… Mr. Richardson, haven't made port in two years we're required to ask your state of wellbeing."_

Sighing Riddick waited for the static to cut out saying the man had let go of his talk button before pressing his own saying, cutting back on his growl so they didn't have to check him out to make sure he hadn't gone stir crazy on the trip, "Copy, Everything, me and the ship included are doing fine. I spent most of my time through the shipping lane in cryo."

"_Copy, Mr. Richardson, the scan just finished, you're pre-cleared for landing, sorry, but a shipping vessel is about to take off, so it can get passed you on its way out. Would you like the update vid to catch up while you're waiting?"_

It must have been a younger kid, an adult, but new to the profession. His voice didn't have that robotic ring to it; he probably still liked his job. Most vets wouldn't have apologized and would have uplinked him the vid without asking just to get it out of the way. Hitting the talk button Riddick humored the kid, "Sure send me the link."

"_On its way, I'll contact you again when you can pull her in."_

He clicked the link and opened the file when it popped up after a noticeable pause. He let it run collecting random information as some chipper blonde talked at him from the screen. Otherwise Riddick let his mind wander back to Jack. He wondered if she had a part time job around school, if the holy man was treating her right, and most of all if she was still the little ball of fire he remembered. Him and his animal purred as he remembered sparing with her, holding her after she wore out, ignoring Imam's muttering about teaching her things she wouldn't need to know in a place as civilized as New Mecca.

By the time the shipping vessel pulled out passed him and he was called in he missed her just that much more. He landed mulling over the fact that he missed Jack, and he'd probably never missed anything besides food ever. He armed the ships security system to alert him if it was so much as touched before heading out. The sun still wasn't all the way down in New Mecca so he headed off towards a shopping district that would be in the direction of Imam's new house. The man really rose in the ranks, but most articles were vague about his family, wife, biological daughter, adopted daughter, and nothing extremely recent.

A little market was set up right before the actual stores and Riddick paused here and there to look the sometimes unique fair over. When he found one really worth his time Riddick pushed his goggles onto his forehead in the low light to look it over better. It was mostly silver jewelry, some other baubles an older woman was selling. He figured by the look of it the husband probably made it while she sold it Nice, well made, but duplicates didn't look exactly the same like machines would make them. She looked him over critically but when he pulled out his cred card to show her she relaxed back. Apparently she had no problems with him, his size, or his eyes as long as he was a paying customer. Twirling the card in his fingers he wondered what Jack would like. Necklace, bracelets… her ears weren't pierced when he left but maybe they were now, he could get her earrings.

Deciding to get some back up choices Riddick picked up two bulky bangle bracelets, and a dragon pendent on a simple black necklace, looked like braided wax covered string… It cost him a fair amount, but Jack had to like one or the other. He put the necklace on himself as extra insurance no one would nab it and shoved the bracelets into one of the pockets on his cargoes.

Next he started for Imams place and a leisurely pace. Eyeballed a couple shops through front windows but as streetlight started coming up shops started closing. Once stores turned into houses they got bigger, definitely nicer than the modest little house he'd left them in with Imam's, then, girlfriend. He'd never much liked the woman, but she seemed to accept Jack was a permanent structure as long as he was not. His eyes took note of the numbered plaques on the outside of each fence, and before long he found the one he was after. He cast a look around, decided no one was watching and used the decorative pillar to hoist himself up over the wall, landing on plush grass on the other side which was probably a bitch to maintain on this desert planet. Staying back in the shadows he looked the house over.

The building was large, square, two stories; three if you counted what was more than likely attic-space. Following the wall around the property Riddick noted bright lights on in the house. Movement caught his eye as he got around to the side of the house keeping in the shadow of a tree. He disregarded the movement on the other side of the window for a moment to look up the three, it was large with study branches… and that window right next to it better not have been Jack's.

He glared for a second before creeping up next to the window staying out of its site and instead seeing if the movement came with noise. It did.

It came with what suddenly turned to yelling.

"Imam this is insane! Tell _her_ I am not going out with that… that boy!"

Ah Jack, he wanted to look instantly but didn't give into the urge. Her voice had matured, despite the familiar ring of outrage, probably just like the rest of her had.

"And who do you propose to go out with?" A woman's voice shrieked. He vaguely remembered the name Lajjun. Remembered not liking her much, the fact reformed quickly.

"Not some little boy you know doubt want to marry me off to when I graduate!" Jack yelled back. "R-"

"Don't you dare say_ his_ name!" Lajjun insisted.

"Riddick, Riddick, Riddick, there's no way he'd be okay with this! Imam he told you I was his! He said it I heard him, and if you gave away something of his he'd fucking gut you!"

Damn fucking straight he would. Riddick growled as everything seemed to pause, and he could feel it, that woman just smacked Jack. He didn't need to look, he hadn't heard anything, but he could just tell. He could feel it. To make sure that he was positive who he was going to kill Riddick moved away and passed the window before glancing in.

Only Lajjun wasn't in front of Jack, Imam was, and his blood boiled as the man's hand lowered.

"You won't talk to me or Lajjun like that Kyra!"

His eyes narrowed, the man he'd trusted to take care of Jack just back handed her, he couldn't even take full joy in seeing her because of this. He'd called her by a different name too. She held her cheek, backed off, was saying something…

Obviously Lajjun and Imam wanted to know what she said he noticed their mouths move in tandem. A single word, probably what.

"My name is Jack!" She yelled before Imam moved for her, and she bolted out of his view.

_**They hurt my Jack.**_

It rang in his head him and his animal mentally melding together. It was never pleasant for anyone who met his wrath this way. People who died by his hands usually bit it rather fast and painless, people who kicked it by his animal died slow and painful, but they didn't linger_ that_ long. People who died by his hands when he was this angry, this out for blood, it took days. He'd heard people beg to die; he'd heard people beg to die in horrible ways as long as they _died_.

He moved back over to the tree and held back a roar as the window by the tree lit up. He lifted himself up though the limbs and foliage quickly. Placed himself just above the window. He watched Jack shove what looked like a chest with a padded top in front of the door before she sat on it. Even though she was older, filled out nicely, her locks short and choppy, he could still see his Jack in there. She was even wearing a look he'd seen on her before. She was trying not to cry.

Sanity for a second suggested that maybe this was just a bad night. That he came on the wrong night and any second Imam would present himself to apologize to her. It was the only reason he waited. Moved his goggles from his forehead to around his neck trying not to do something hasty…

Except that after a few moments she was shivering and she grabbed something from her boot. It glinted at her side as she pressed her knuckles against the surface she was sitting on; he took a guess and went with the shiv he gave her way back. This was not okay, and his animal was moving him before the rest of his brain could figure out what was going on. He dropped onto a branch level with Jack's window before tapping on it to get her attention.

Her eyes locked on his for a second before she dimmed the lights and bolted across the room to the window, the shiv forgotten by the door as she shoved the glass up. Before he could do anything she expertly popped the screen out before pulling it into her room looking at him like her world revolved around him.

He was barely in the room before he had her in his arms. Jack wrapped herself around him breathing his name over and over like he was air. She was so warm and soft, holding him hard her face buried against his neck. She smelled even better then he remembered. Her hair was soft and he was glad she'd knocked off shaving her head like he told her to.

Of course he couldn't relax because there was a knock on the door. Her nails sunk into his shoulders and he moved over to the door shoving the chest out of the way with his foot after snagging her shiv. She was holding on so tight he was able to let her go for a moment while he opened the door. His arm moved back under her after, holding her up as he glared down Imam who looked like Lucifer was standing before him. Except that Riddick had never once been an angel of god.

"_**You hit my Jack,"**_ Riddick growled pointing with the shiv for Imam to get in the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

"I-I came to apologize to K-Jack," Imam said putting his hands up to show he meant no further harm.

"_**He ever hit you before Jack?" **_Riddick asked, unable to get his voice out of that thick, dark, growl it was stuck in. She shook her head no, but still he was unsatisfied that he'd seen it happen. _**"What about his wife?"**_

Jack didn't move. Tensed just that much more in his hold, if it was possible, and he knew. He fucking knew that woman was hitting Jack. He didn't know how often, but once wasn't acceptable, and he was getting the feeling it'd happened more than once. He almost unconsciously turned a little putting Jack further from the holy man, putting the man closer to the shiv. _**"Did you know about it?" **_Riddick asked as he glared at Imam. _**"She do it often?"**_

"I-I never saw… I only learned of two incidents…" Imam tried to explain. Riddick sounded demonic, worse than he'd ever been on the ship, way worse than he'd ever been directly in front of Jack, and that obviously scared the man. These simple fact made him think better of what he was about to say, and he shut his mouth promptly.

Riddick still saw though, and bent a little at the knee signaling for Jack to get down. As much as he wanted to keep a hand on her he moved her behind him demanding to know,_** "Were you just about to blame Jack for being smacked around? After everything I made her tell us, you think that's acceptable?"**_

"Don't hurt them Riddick…" Jack whimpered behind him.

"_**They hurt you!" **_Riddick snapped whirling around to see if she was serious. When he caught the way Jack backed off from him, though her arms wrapping around herself he realized that now was not the best time to appear angry at her. He forced himself back under control pocketed her shiv before holding his arms out for her, "I'm not mad at ya Jack."

Jack watched him warily, and he recognized prey trying to decide if the cost was clear before he wiped the imagery that followed from his minds eye. It didn't take more than a second for her to move back to him hastily wrapping her arms around him. He growled deep in his chest, one of his hands resting on the top of her head so she couldn't see the murderous look he was giving Imam.

"W-why are you here?" Imam asked slowly.

"I'm here for Jack," Riddick told them keeping his voice in check though he still felt like he could breathe flames. He loved the happy baby animal noise Jack made at him; hated the way Imam looked like he had a say in this. All Riddick wanted was to rip him to shreds; he could feel his animal practically vibrating it was so ready for a little bloodshed.

"I thought you were going to let her grow up," Imam said ringing his hands.

"Why bother if you're just going to marry her off as soon as possible?" Riddick asked as he ran his hands through Jack's hair, as he looked down at her taking her in more. Big doe eyes she'd once told him were green were the same, the face holding them seemed softer with better nourishment. Choppy hair, long neck leading down to…

"We just wanted her to date, to go out and have fun with someone her age, instead of spending so much time by herself," Imam explained looking at Jack imploringly even though once he did Jack just turned back to Riddick.

"Jack…" Riddick prompted. He knew she'd tell him the truth. Jack knew better than to lie to him, or at least she better still know that. He'd still know if she was lying to him.

"I wouldn't date _him_ but his father is higher up than Imam so he got his dad to make Imam try to make me, but I won't. I don't want him…" Jack explained quietly as Riddick lowered his head down closer to hers. "I won't go out with him Riddick; I don't care how much money he has, or who his father is."

It seemed like there was more to that. Riddick really didn't like the way Jack wouldn't say the bastard's name. He had to wonder if the death toll on New Mecca was mounting. Of course he didn't get to linger on that because then Lajjun came in. When she saw him she shook her head looking angry and a little fearful, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Jack," Riddick growled forcing his animal down as Jack tried to push against him. He could tell she was tying to subtly get him further from the woman.

"You can't have her!" Lajjun said walking into the room further holding her hand out.

Riddick glared at her with disdain, there was no way he was just going to give Jack back to_ her_. "She's_** mine**_, I'm taking her one way or another." Riddick insisted heatedly.

"I won't give up my daughter because Kyra wouldn't just listen and be a civilized person!" Lajjun yelled, glaring at Jack, "I won't give up my daughter because she wouldn't let you go. All she had to do was eat dinner with that boy let him kiss her for a few weeks until he got bored, and this all would have been over with. I won't give up Ziza to the other son for _her._"

"He never would have gotten sick of me…" Jack whispered quietly to Riddick catching his attention. He couldn't tell if she was scared of what was happening, or scared he'd ditch her again but he didn't like the smell of hopeless fear on her. He liked far less what she was telling him. "He wouldn't have gotten bored of knowing I had to be with someone I hated that much."

"Abu do something," Lajjun demanded.

"_**If I leave here without her, I'll kill everyone you know just to get her holy man." **_ Riddick told him moving him and Jack towards the window. He would, he'd go through everyone, purposely start with anyone he even blinked at before building up to the important people.

"We need Jack, Riddick," Imam pleaded as Riddick put her behind him, motioning for her to go out the window. "We'll lose everything."

"_**Think of it as me taking back your life, I didn't have to save you either time," **_Riddick chuckled before following Jack out the window. Once on the ground he looked at her thankful she was fully dressed but very aware he didn't have clothing for her, and that most of the stores he just passed had been closing. He'd didn't have to figure anything out, he did that on purpose. "Go out the front Jack, head towards the market I'll catch up after I go get some of your things." Riddick told her cupping her face in his hands kissing her forehead, even if he wanted to devour her lips.

"Don't hurt them Riddick," Jack begged looking up at him pleadingly. "Don't kill them, don't make Ziza come home from her friend's to find them dead. She won't have anyone to protect her. I know what that's like Riddick, coming home to blood and gore, and having _no one_. I came home to bodies, not even, I came home to _body parts_, and realized that I had nothing. Don't do that to that little girl."

Sometimes it had been troublesome that Jack knew him so well when she was younger, and sometimes it still was. Like now when she spotted him "forgetting" things so he could go back and dispatch people. Jack figured it out once when they were making a pit stop and someone tried to go after her. He dropped his shiv on the floor instead of getting it back in the holster just so he could go back for it and the guy who'd tried to snag her. Jack had looked at him so knowingly, but didn't rat him out to Imam.

"Please let's just go…" Jack pleaded trying to pull Riddick with her. Reluctantly he let her lead him away, his animal still called for blood, but he couldn't risk going in there and Jack running away.

They weren't going to leave right away though, he still had business to settle, and now Jack would need new clothes. After all he couldn't come waltzing in with a bag of her stuff now or he'd just be blatantly telling her what he'd done.

She'd learn with time, but for now he'd get her settled, familiarize himself with her more…

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTES:<p>

So I'm incredibly sorry this is such a short first chapter and that I don't have more chapters to post like my other stories, but there will be more to come soon I'm thinking.

ALSO the readers of my other stories please don't hate me! The idea attacked me, it took over I HAD to write it or nothing would have gotten done with the other stories.

About the story!

I've noticed that while there are stories out there where Riddick goes back for Jack, or they're reunited, and Jack/Kyra is always pissed and angry at him, scared of him, or doesn't remember him, mostly it kind of seems like she really doesn't want him there. I am even guilty of this . in Monsters Jack get's angry at Riddick even though he finally came back to her. SO I'm doing it differently. Jack is happy to see him, wants to go with him. Fun things.

Of course there will be problems, wouldn't be much of a story if they just flew off into the sunset.

Another important bit about the story! The point of view is going to be from either Riddick or Jack. This time it was Riddick, next time it'll be Jack. It won't always be one after the other sometimes it'll be a couple chapters of Riddick, or a couple chapters of Jack. Usually I jump around in everyone's head so this might be a bit of a challenge for me so like if you start to notice Jack thoughts in Riddick's chapter either ignore it or politely let me know. Believe me I'm trying.

Um so Review, Replies, and Questions are all welcome and will all be replied to.

Oh, and of course I own nothing, make no profit and all that awesome Jazz.


	2. New Things

Jack still didn't understand how this was possible. She was waiting for it to turn out to be a dream for Riddick and his ship to fall away and leave her back in her room gripping her shiv wondering if it was going to start again like when she was a kid after her parents died. Looking around Jack tried to look for signs that she was dreaming. She looked behind her at the living room but the chair and couch were still in the same place they'd been when she walked in, they were all the same color in the dim lighting. After a second Jack found a chrono on one of the screens as Riddick worked on the ship accepting her in the system so it listened to her and she didn't set off any alarms. She watched the clock for a full minute and the numbers only changed from 7:15 to 7:16. Experience told her that she was awake.

"There you're officially recognized by the ship as a resident, if you want the lights higher than fifty percent though you're going to have to do it manually," Riddick said as he moved out of his seat and walked over to where she was lingering in the doorway to the cockpit.

Looking up at him Jack felt her heart swell. Damn she had missed him so much, and waited for him to come back for so long. "You really came back for me?" Jack asked biting her lip as she looked up at him, hope and uncertainty warring inside her. He looked just like she remembered him, like he hadn't changed at all. She felt stupid, and slow, like she was in a swimming pool filled with cotton, but she just couldn't believe he was here. He really came back when she needed him the most.

"Yeah kid, I came all this way to get you back," Riddick said pulling her back against him, grinning down at her. "Why else would I be in this place?"

This was different, him touching her so much, but it'd be a lie to say she didn't like it. She liked it a lot, but now that she wasn't so freaked out it was kind of distracting. To try and take her mind off it she gave him a cheeky grin back asking, "So you missed me Big Bad?"

The way his grin widened, showing teeth, the way he looked at her something in Jack reacted, but she didn't understand what she was looking at. He looked darker somehow, almost how he had looked when he was yelling at Imam… but different. She wasn't scared though, she was never scared of Riddick. Unfortunately she was pretty sure she was blushing for some reason.

"Every second Babe," Riddick told her before he picked her up suddenly. She really tried not to yelp but it was out of her mouth before she could stop it. He held her high as he walked so she had to look down at him, before sitting down on an overstuffed armchair with her in his lap, letting her slide lightly down his front.

"I-I missed you too," Jack said earnestly, before she bopped him on the shoulder insisting, "You should have just taken me with you in the first place!" He was making her feel really weird. He couldn't be meaning too though, right?

"You were too young," Riddick recited what he'd told her back then. After, he hooked an arm around the back of her neck to pull her in closer saying, "Not too young now, though."

Jack's eyes watched his lips and she could barely concentrate on what he was saying to her. She never understood why she was too young. She'd already killed someone, Riddick taught her a couple of moves, and told her not to get soft. Jack's mind wouldn't wrap around what it could mean. She wasn't stupid, she wasn't naïve, but Riddick couldn't possibly be insinuating… "Four years makes a difference?" Jack asked deciding she better go for broke and know exactly what was swimming around in Riddick's head right now.

She knew him, but she knew him when she was twelve. It was like turning the hands of time back, she felt little again. Like when you hang out with a childhood friend after years of not seeing them. You somehow feel like you should be playing make-believe again.

Riddick grinned before kissing her cheek, moving the arm around her neck down around her waist holding her flush up against him. He nuzzled her shoulder and Jack hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. "Riddick?" Jack prompted as he just seemed to hold her there. She got the feeling he was breathing her in.

"You done it with anyone Jack? A boyfriend?" Riddick asked looking up at her with those silver eyes. He wasn't really answering her question, but in a way if he had to ask then it made a difference. She supposed if he could ask that question then it wasn't out of the question that she was capable of having sex without it being really very wrong. Like it would have been when she was twelve… at least that's how her two guardians of the time viewed it.

"No," Jack said shaking her head, "That's ridiculous." Only she hadn't meant to say what was fully running through her mind and she looked off to the side. She couldn't tell him why that was a stupid thing to say. He would just think she was just being a stupid little kid. When he didn't say anything Jack chanced a look at him, which of course wasn't the right thing to do because he was looking at her knowingly. Why was he looking at her like that? He shouldn't know anything!

"Saving yourself, Jack?" Riddick chuckled his question as he nuzzled her neck.

"I'm not saving myself for marriage Riddick, that's dumb," Jack said pretending to not understand what he meant as she squirmed around at feeling him nuzzling her. However he roughly nipped her shoulder before clicking his tongue scoldingly at her, he knew she was playing dumb. Whimpering Jack leaned away from him even though she made no move to get off him. When he gave her _the look,_ the look that meant she better stop acting stupid and fast, Jack looked down and mumbled, "Yeah I was saving myself…"

"For me?" Riddick asked holding her hips, kissing her jaw.

He already knew, so why'd he have to ask? She worked her mouth for a second before glancing at him and just nodding instead. It was true she waited for him to come back so he could be her first. She however had never intended to tell him this outright, or for him to ever figure it out for that matter.

When Riddick's lips connected with the skin just under her jaw Jack gasped lightly. Then she let him turn her face towards him to catch her lips, and she swore electricity shuddered down her spine. His mouth was warm against hers and Jack was intensely aware that this wasn't the first time Riddick had kissed her. He kissed her the night he left, promised he'd come back and find her someday. That kiss hadn't been this long, and it couldn't have felt this good.

When Jack pressed closer she was surprised to feel Riddick's tongue trace along her lower lip, and ducked her head to kiss the side of his neck to hide her inexperience. She'd avoided most contact with the opposite sex unless she fighting, and so she hadn't done much kissing. Still, Riddick moved her lips back to his, his lips moving coaxingly over hers. He nipped at her lower lip before Jack opened her mouth a little for him.

His tongue invaded her mouth rubbing her own, and Jack couldn't help it she pulled away so as not to bite down. Riddick just pulled her back in, kissing her again. This time he held her closer, one hand tangled in the back of her hair as he went slower, coaxing her into opening her mouth again.

As she relaxed and enjoyed it more she couldn't keep track of what exactly was going on. Before she knew it though Riddick was standing and she was pressed between him and a wall. His hands traveled up under her shirt and it felt like he had fire under his skin. After a moment his mouth left hers and she kissed along his jaw, and down to the middle of his neck before she gasped against his skin when the fingers of one hand traced along the top of her bra. She tried to press closer but he moved his hands down to her thighs and nudged her face away from him kissing her neck instead.

This all felt so incredibly good, which is why she didn't want to question how this was happening. It wasn't just the kissing, his lips against her skin, but also the way he touched her, how his fingers were now gripping her thighs as he held her against the wall. She couldn't quite remember him moving off the chair. The fingers of one of her hands pressed up and down the back of his neck lightly as he kept touching her. It seemed like he didn't want to put her down, or let her go at all. She turned her head pressing for another kiss which he gave her without further coaxing, but this one was shorter and more chaste. Then he pressed his forehead to Jack's, she was breathing hard and so was he, but it seemed like he was trying to calm down more. Not completely understanding why she was doing it Jack held on tighter and nuzzled his cheek breathing, "It's s'okay Riddick…"

Riddick smiled crookedly at her, gave her another small kiss before nuzzling her too. "Yeah kiddo," Riddick said his voice reverberating through his chest and into hers.

"You seem like you're holding back…" Jack mumbled softly as Riddick moved them over to the couch adjacent to the arm chair. She watched him regard her for a second as he sat down and spread them out with her on top of him. She didn't know why she said it, but it's what it seemed like. He was tense, unwilling to let go of her, and his voice was verging back on how he sounded with Imam. It had happened once when some guy tried to snatch her at a port but Riddick stopped the would be kidnapper, and no doubt killed him when he went back for his "lost" shiv. After he barely put her down until they got back on the skiff, then he gradually let her move away from him.

"Forgot how much I liked you," Riddick told her brushing his fingers though her hair bringing her away from her memories.

"You said you missed me though," Jack whined, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice. He said he missed her, but had he not really meant it till now?

"Four years is a long time to go without Jack," Riddick told her meaningfully.

"Oh…" Jack breathed her eyes widening a bit. That's right, Riddick didn't always sleep while in cryo. Which meant that he was conscious and couldn't even… Jack suddenly shot up off him in understanding. "You're not going to ditch me for a brothel, are you?" Jack asked dejectedly as she looked down at him. He'd done it almost every time they touched down on the way to New Mecca. He'd run off and at first she didn't know where until she followed him one time. Of course he caught her peeping, though when peeping through a door in hindsight she must have been pretty hard to miss, and not having a modest bone in his body or to teach her a lesson (Jack had never been sure which) Riddick just kept at it looking directly at her until he'd finished. He'd called out her name at the end, confusing the brunette below him and making the blonde who had let her sneak a peek to giggle incorrigibly from behind her because Jack had let her in on the big secret to get her to understand why she needed to know what Riddick was up to.

Biggest mistake ever seeing what Riddick was doing… kind of… Either way she couldn't look at him for three days without blushing like wild.

"You gonna follow me again?" Riddick asked lifting a brow at her. Obviously he remembered the incident too.

"I only needed to do that once…" Jack huffed turning away from him. "Which room is mine?"

"Aw come on Jack," Riddick said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Don't look like that. You wouldn't like it like I need to do it right now. Not for your first time."

"You're a jerk Riddick, you kiss me then go do it with a prostitute, just tell me which room is mine, I intend to lock myself in there," Jack grumbled, not removing herself from him, but not encouraging him in the least. "I hope you call out my name again and they think you're just really far in the closet."

Jack yelped as Riddick hefted her up into his arms bridal style before heading for the stairs saying, ignoring her comment, "There's only one room, I had the one down here converted into a gym."

It figured he'd have a gym put in place of a room. "You didn't originally plan to come and get me did you?" Jack asked as she looked up at him, trying not to focus on the fact that Riddick was going to go have sex with someone else, leaving her here all alone. Then again it was hard to focus anyway when Riddick was nuzzling her.

"No… I was going to wait longer, see how you faired out here. Apparently I would have been coming back either way though," Riddick said, his voice holding a dark edge to it. Frowning Jack leaned up and kissed his cheek before he set her down and opened the door to the soul bedroom in the place.

Looking around before entering the room Jack found what seemed to be a kitchenette and a small dining area. She made note of that in case she got thirsty or hungry. When she did walk into the room it practically screamed Riddick at her. It smelt like him, it was dark, the light only coming from other parts of the ship, and shivs laid on a desk with a high back computer chair. The bed was large covered in dark sheets and quilts, and other than that the room was bare. What little there was in the room spoke volumes about Riddick. It was really quite Spartan.

"We're going to have to share," Riddick said kissing her temple before he walked over to the side of the door and changed the settings on the panel there, "But if it makes you feel better you can pout in here while I'm out."

"Fine then leave," Jack complained even as Riddick turned up the lights for her.

"I'll be back in a while Jack," Riddick said as he reached out pulling her to him, kissing her harshly before turning and leaving.

ooo

It was getting late, almost to the point it was getting early and Jack was getting sick of waiting. She had inspected her new home; found that Riddick had locked her into the ship for twenty-four hours. Probably a failsafe if he didn't come back she could get out in a day. If he really wasn't coming back for that long, though, she was going to rip him a new one. Now though she was eyeing his bed with a slight frown. She didn't know if she should lay down here like she'd first planned, or if she should go bum around on the couch… like she had been for most of the time he'd been gone…

Looking around Jack made sure Riddick hadn't snuck on board before she kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bed. It really did smell like him…

She should have fought him on it. Said she could handle anything he could give…

She could. Jack was sure that she could handle anything Riddick could dish out.

It was just, what if she couldn't? Or, what if he didn't really want to do anything with her?

Jack, lying on her stomach, roughly laced her fingers through her hair trying to force herself not to think about it. She hummed some old song she'd heard one time and tried to sleep but couldn't. After what felt like forever after the hours she'd already spent alone the ship let her know:

"_Lockdown has been lifted, regular security armed."_

Riddick was back.

Not moving except to hide her face in her arms Jack tried not to think about what he'd been doing. It only took a minute or two but she could feel Riddick move into the room more than hear him. Then the bed moved and a surprised breath left her when he kneed her legs apart and laid over her, his lower body between her legs. He was heavy, and he sounded like he was growling.

Tensely, still angry, Jack muttered, "Get off Riddick, don't touch me till you've showered."

"_**Already have," **_Riddick purred against her shoulder blade.

Turning her head a bit Jack tried to look at him in the dim lighting. There was something up, something in his voice, something in the way he was pressed against her…

"_**I didn't do anything with anyone, I just got you some clothes, things to make you comfortable,"**_Riddick told her seriously, _**"I was going to, walked in the first brothel I found and looked at the lineup but not one woman looked appealing. None of them looked like you. One looked like Fry but I didn't want her tonight."**_

Jack squirmed feeling Riddick rub against her. If he just got her stuff then it shouldn't have taken this long… It hit her and was out of her mouth before she could really process it, "Who did you kill?"

"_**Jack that would be uncivilized,"**_Riddick chuckled at her.

"Riddick! Answer me!" Jack yelled trying to get out from under him.

"_**No one important,"**_ Riddick told her as he kissed her neck. One of his hands pressed under her lifting her hips a bit, making Jack gasp when he pressed against her this time. If it wasn't for their clothes Jack was sure Riddick would be well on his way to burying himself in her.

Pressing her hips back against him Jack wanted more. Still wanted him. Kissing had felt so good, doing more had to feel even better. He pressed eagerly back against her and Jack had a feeling he didn't share his earlier sentiment of not wanting her to have her first time with him like this. "It was no one important right?" Jack asked looking over her shoulder into his silver eyes.

"_**Right, now let's play a little Jack,"**_ Riddick said before licking her cheek.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTES:<p>

This chapter was mean to me. It makes me realize that I like jumping around into everyone's head so I can tell everyone everything that's happened. Even though I know everything will be explained in the next chapter when we jump back into Riddick. It's just that Jack's so transparent so even when we're not "in" Jack we can tell when she's upset, or because Riddick is perceptive we can more or less tell when she's lying or up to something. With Riddick these things aren't so and he can be hard to figure out.

Just as a note to keep in mind. Just because a character says something doesn't make it true. Hopefully we all know Riddick well enough to know that just because he says or does something doesn't mean he isn't just being sly, or fucking with someone. This is more of a story where things are going to come to light as you keep reading. If you want to know what going on in a Riddick or Jack's head, you're going to have to wait until the story is from their side.

REVIEW REPLIES:

RatedRGirl83: Oh good, I'm glad you didn't think it was too small. Though I probably shouldn't focus on length anyway sometimes it's not how long it is... Just didn't want the reaction "That was it?" But yes, thank you! I'm so happy you like it.

jenefaner: Yup I did it. I added another story. I'm cursed, I suck at doing one thing at a time. Apparently this time two wasn't enough either -.-

Anyway... Squee I'm glad you're on board with the not pissy Jack. Well she was a little pissy in this chapter but when the person you like is all "I'm going to a brothel don't move" I think one is entitled to being in a mood. And I'm with you, I was pissed when Jack was suddenly Kyra. I was all pouty like "that isn't what's supposed to happen" then to make it worse she died!

But I'm glad you like it thank you for the reply.

Saismaat: Thank you ^_^ I really wanted to try a different Riddick then my other two fics. I'm glad you think it has potential, I not to dissapoint.


	3. Greedy

A contented yawn escaped him as Riddick stood, stretching his arms over his head. After a prolonged moment he turned around and dropped his arms back to his sides as he looked down at Jack. She was out like a light, flushed, and curled lightly on her side with not a speck of clothing to be seen just like him. He grinned smugly as she made a small noise and rolled over seeking out his warmth but only finding where he'd been laying down. She ended up on her back one of her arms above her head the other hand close to her face. Reaching towards her he carefully removed the dragon pendent from her hair, sliding it around the thin rope so it lay on her upper stomach the long black rope between her breasts. "Beautiful," He mumbled feeling more settled now. She was beautiful though, and all his, every inch of her.

After a few moments he moved over to the closet and pulled a pair of boxers from a drawer in the small closet organizer under the hanging clothes, and put them on. Jack had eagerly _played_ until she undressed him. Then she became rather shy… He went slow then, was gentle…

"_Relax Jack, baby," Riddick hummed rubbing her sides, kissing her, distracting her from what he was about to do. She held onto him watching his face, and if she wasn't his he'd be inside her already. Instead he took his time enjoying her taste; rubbing against her like it was marking her as his. He got her mewling again, pleading for him to stop teasing, before he finally took her. _

After a while though he got rougher, he knew he should pull back, slow down, it was his Jack under him, but she kept pulling him closer kissing his neck and shoulder, any part of him she could reach. Riddick paused on his way out the door looking at Jack, his thoughts lingering on that. He'd heard her whimper now and then but she just hugged him closer, kissed him more… Never said stop, didn't say no.

Reaching out he touched her leg before turning and walking out the door. He'd make it up to her some more later. She liked that tender shit afterwards, snuggled right up to him after he moved off her to make sure she could breathe with his weight on her. Right now he had to check a few things, before deciding if they were leaving or not. Had to see if the bodies had been found and they had to book it, or if he could give her a chance to get anything he hadn't gotten for her. It all depended on if a call had been received or not…

Jack would not be happy if she figured out what he did, and he wanted to spare her for at least a little while. He didn't want to ruin her good mood with him right at the beginning, it would make things complicated. He figured if he spoiled her a little here and there she'd be quicker to forgive him, but for that he'd need time to spoil her. She'd been so pleased with her gift last night, even after he'd been so rough with her. Actually she seemed pleased regardless, as if the gift was just extra icing on the cake.

Moving through the ship and down to the cockpit Riddick took a seat and remembered he had the bangles to give her on her birthday, and that the things he bought her were still by the couch. Those weren't gifts, but maybe she'd be happy to have something to change into. Sitting down in the pilot chair Riddick tapped the touchpad on the keyboard pulling the ships coms out of hibernation. A red letter popped up in the corner of the screen and he clicked on it with a sigh. He had the computer set up to pick up articles about Imam.

Scanning through it his blood boiled, but it wasn't about Imam's death, the blood and gore that would be front page soon enough. It was some column about an engagement. Imam came up because it was Jack's or it would be if he hadn't come back for her. He didn't even have to wonder if Jack's face was out there because he was staring at it at the bottom of the column next to a picture of the runt who'd been after her.

Riddick barely heard Jack behind him, but he did, and he could smell her scent with his mixed in. She moved to stand next to him biting her lip as her eyes scanned the screen, and he found that he liked her in his shirt.

"This means we have to leave doesn't it?" Jack asked looking down at him woefully once she figured out what the article was about. "We gotta go because I'll draw attention to us."

"Yeah kid, we gotta leave before Imam decides to report you missing," Riddick said closing the window. She frowned deeper but she nodded, agreeing. Turning the chair to face her Riddick let his hands drift up her legs barely touching, as she lingered there, but when his fingers started moving up under the shirt she started swatting at his hands backing up.

"Hey, hey! Riddick don't touch," Jack insisted laughing a bit before he grabbed the back of her legs pulling her to him so she stood in-between his legs. He liked having her so close, he'd liked having her around when she was a kid to, back then she calmed something in him, now she was waking up a different part.

"I got you everything you should need for a couple weeks in space, over in the bags, check and make sure baby," Riddick told her before kissing her belly. He wanted her to be happy with him some more, even though he took to massaging the back of her legs for a moment instead of letting her go, causing her to grab onto his forearms. When he got a pleased little noise out of her he let her go, patting her hip.

She leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth before she wandered over to the bags next to the couch. He watched as she carefully kneeled down, keeping his shirt from riding up on her. She pulled a shirt out of one bag checking the tag and holding it up to her, before smiling. Of course it was the right size. While he couldn't bring her any of her clothes he took the liberty of checking her sizes and what she seemed to like, he figured she'd chalk it up to help and him being him. Jack dug around in a few of the bags before coming up with what she was obviously looking for. Underwear, she'd gleamed over everything else, she grinned over at him before standing and shimmying into them.

"Think a strip of cloth would stop me?" Riddick asked as he looked at her, tilting his head as Jack looked around but she didn't seem to find what she was after.

Jack smiled widely before shaking her head at him saying, "Nah, I know you, apparently just as well as you know me. They're even the right style."

He grinned at that watching as she walked back over. Boyshorts, the clerk had managed to laugh as he explained that they were the ones that looked like rectangles. Apparently she'd had to help many a man through that section for various reasons.

"You even went down the girly isle for me," Jack said as she moved back where he had put her before.

"Yeah," He said with a shrug before his hands found their way back to her hips and legs. It wasn't a big thing, and Jack knew it, or at least she should. He'd gotten stuff for her before on the way here. Jack had needed it and Imam was fucking about, avoiding the one thing they'd really been out for. Poor kid was stuck with them, and without the immediate danger to her life lurking seemed to be in at least some pain, and Imam couldn't even walk down an isle and pick up two boxes.

She leaned down kissing him, this time on the mouth before he pulled back a bit asking, "Did I miss anything important?"

"Shirts, pants, socks, underwear… you only got me sports bras, but I'll make do." Jack said as Riddick pushed his hands up higher to hold her sides. "Got the sports ones because you only knew my shirt size huh?"

He made an agreeable noise as he looked up at her. Not true, but he had figured that he shouldn't push it, besides the clerk who'd been helping him, or more like following him around the store probably wouldn't have appreciated him scoping out something he'd really like to see Jack in, especially after he'd barked the first thing that came to mind which was their old lie: he was buying for his niece. The woman had been helpful though, and he got the feeling she was following him to ogle him and not because she thought he was stealing women's clothes.

Jack was soft; he rubbed her sides a little more as her fingers traced over his shoulders and chest. His hands slid up a little higher to trace his thumbs across the underside of her breasts. She jolted in his hands before looking thoughtful for a moment, she then asked, "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we get clearance." He told her as his hands slid down to her hips feeling her squirm a little. "Why you wanna know kid?" Riddick watched her start to look real embarrassed, and couldn't help but grin as she wiggled more. He kissed her stomach before letting her go and turning to the com.

ooo

Riddick grunted as he moved Jack up and down in his lap as he sat in the pilot's seat, she was gasping and making little noises, moaning into his shoulder. She felt so fucking good, like she was made for him. He sured up his grip, pulling her down hard and holding her there as her muscles spasmed around him. Jack bucked her hips against him when he kept them still and he groaned against her temple, he knew he stopped just before she could get off.

"Please Riddick, please," Jack moaned against his neck.

"Please what baby girl?" Riddick growled against her temple wanting to hear her. He wanted to hear Jack beg for more. He wanted her full participation. She shuddered and whimpered against his skin, managed a couple of sounds but no words. "Are we done here?" He asked when he didn't get an answer.

Jack shook her head against making the sexiest noise he'd ever heard, even all she managed was "Please" but it called to his beast. Pulling out of her, earning him a moan of frustration, Riddick turned her around bringing them down to their knees He thrust into her again with a growl. He moved against her roughly, one of his hands moved down between her legs to help her get back up there, and he barely noticed as her hands gave out under her because he was too engrossed in her cumming around him. He could hear his name off her lips, and Riddick growled holding out as he rubbed his hand up and down her back as he slowly pumped into her, waiting for her to settle so he could rile her up again.

ooo

"Fuck…" Riddick groaned as his orgasm left him feeling fuzzy and yet hyper aware of Jack's breath puffing out against his shoulder and her body under his. "Can you breathe kid?" Riddick forced himself to ask, not sure if he could move even if it was hard for her. She nodded and kissed his neck. He knew he should ask if he'd hurt her, but didn't want to. If he was hurting her she needed to tell him. Riddick couldn't promise he'd be softer, but he'd get her to like it more

After a moment he realized the reason he was licking his lips was because he could taste her blood in his mouth. It caused him to shift around, pull out of her, and sit on his knees as he looked her over.

"Cold," Jack whined at him holding her arms out for him tiredly.

_Cute,_ Riddick couldn't help but think as he pulled her up into his arms pressing her front to his not caring that he was going to have to clean their mess off of them and the floor. He found the source of the blood too he'd given her one hell of a "love bite." The part where her neck met her shoulder was abused, it was a good grabbing on point though, and Jack squirmed so damn much.

He pushed up onto his feet before he paused on his way to the bathroom when he felt Jack lick his neck. It sent pleasure right up his spine and back again. She shivered and kissed his shoulder, and he wondered if there was something in the air, or the water. "Bought you clothes for nothing, you're gonna be naked a lot if you keep that up."

"I wan' you to keep wanting meh…" Jack breathed against him, nuzzling just under the side of his jaw as he walked upstairs. He could hear how tired she was, but Jack had always been a talker when she was tired, he listened to her every night on the skiff, as it turned out the best lullaby ever was listening to this kid's lazy, sleepy, drawl as she talked about everything and nothing. Probably told him some stuff she wouldn't want him to know but she never seemed to remember much from those times.

"Greedy little girl," Riddick hummed as he headed through his room and into the bathroom, one of his hands rubbing her hip and lightly squeezing her ass.

He smirked as he watched her nod and look at him. "I dun wan' you ta change yer mind, an' take me back." Jack told him her voice breathy as she pressed against him more.

_Fuck._

"Am I hurting you?" He didn't want to fucking have to ask that question, he didn't care if she wouldn't remember. If he had to ask then he was doing something wrong to begin with, but if she was scared he'd take her back she might not speak up about something he was doing wrong with her.

Jack shook her head at him and smiled saying, "Only teh first time, but it felt really good too."

"You like it when I'm rough?" Riddick prodded as he started setting up the shower. Might as well get a little more information on her wants and needs, and he took it as a good sign as she giggled a little and leaned into him more.

"Mmhmm it's… it's int…in…" Jack was too tired and couldn't come up with the word so he helped her out finishing, "Intense?" She nodded leaned back up giving him a soft kiss.

"Riddick…" Jack mumbled against the side of his mouth, "I like when you hold me against you so hard we can barely move, it's like yer telling me you won't ever… let me go."

"Never," Riddick agreed as the water heated and he stepped in with her. She murmured about other things she liked seeming to not care at all about the water hitting her or him moving her around to get them clean. It just seemed to keep her awake longer. She huffed when he made her stand by herself, and stopped talking as she watched him. Just like when she was a kid she wasn't very subtle with where she was looking. Her eyes followed his arms, lingered on his dick, then his lips, and finally his eyes. He patted her cheek feeling the extra warmth in her face, and finished up.

When he turned the water off she clung back to him only backing up to let him dry her. This time when he picked her up she barely even made it the few feet out the door to the bed. He let her squirm around to get comfortable before he moved onto the bed with her, putting his upper body over hers. It was nowhere near time for bed if he wanted to keep them on a schedule that resembled human, but a nap wouldn't hurt the kid.

ooo

When she woke up he was already up, Jack had tried to roll over but with his weight over her she couldn't. He kissed her shoulder before moving off of her to lay on his back letting her crawl around so she was laying partially over him.

"Hey," Jack mumbled to him letting out a content little yawn.

"Hey," Riddick hummed brushing his fingers through her hair. It occurred to him that maybe, considering what had been years to her and been moths to him, he shouldn't have gotten so use to the new Jack so fast. She had always been special though, always right under his skin.

"How long are we going to be out?" Jack asked as she nuzzled his chest.

"Two weeks maybe a little more, I didn't exactly come prepared with a star jumper. It'll get us far enough though." Riddick explained using the hand not playing with her hair to rub her bare back. He was right he probably wasted a little money, he liked her naked. Supposed she wouldn't appreciate it as much as him sooner or later though.

"What are we going to do for two weeks?" Jack asked blushing as she looked up at him. She rubbed her cheek just above his heart, before kissing his skin there.

His mind ran over more of what they'd done so far but he had to think about what she'd need to know when they got back on land. "You been training?"

"Not… in a traditional sense of the word…" Jack mumbled sliding off him a bit to sit up on her knees, her arms crossing over her chest a bit.

Riddick reluctantly let her go but figured if she felt like she shouldn't be right there when she finished spitting it out that he should give her a bit of space. He even stayed lying down. When he watched her for a moment longer she finally got out what she needed to tell him…

"I fought a lot, and not shadow boxing like you told me to…" Jack said before gasping a bit when he grabbed onto one of her wrists, pulling it closer to him. He pulled her forward making her put her other hand on the bed to steady herself. "I wasn't bad at it… they were just some idiots at school… But-but when Imam got called by the school he made me stop."

"I'm not going to go all the way back to New Mecca to kill him." _Again. _He still wasn't pleased with the little sprite though, and his hand on her wrist probably clued her in as he tightened his grip. "And why the hell were you being so stupid? I told you not to show anyone what I showed you."

"I don't know… I was angry and they were picking on me, and no one was around to do anything." Jack said looking down at his hand holding hers. "You weren't there, I don't know why I was trying to piss you off… I mean the first time… I just kind of reacted… but after…"

"You didn't stop after Imam told you to." Riddick guessed easily, and when she tried to jerk back from him he knew he was right. "How much trouble did you get in that the holy man didn't know about?" He felt remarkably calm knowing the man was already dead for fucking up with Jack. Now it was just about correcting her wrongs which he would be more gentle with.

"Just the fighting…" Jack said softly, before adding, "and talking back to Lajjun… but she never wanted me around. She never tried so why should I have had to?"

"She was supposed to take care of you too," Riddick said pulling her down against him. He knew the second she figured it out, her muscles bunched and she shook a little. She didn't say anything at first just started busting out crying. He sat up with her, rocking her softly.

He frowned when she sobbed, "You said you wouldn't hurt them Riddick!"

"Oh Jack, baby, no I didn't," Riddick hummed to her, he would not have her thinking he outright lied to her. She cried more hiccupping against his shoulder as she clung to him. In some effort to comfort her he cooed lightly to her, "Baby girl you got me it's okay, don't cry Jackie." Somehow it made her hold to him tighter even though he could practically smell the despair coming off her when he said that. Sliding over the edge of the bed he stood with her in his arms taking her out, and back downstairs, to the couch continuing to murmur little things meaning to comfort her.

She'd known what he was when she was younger. She'd get used to it again, after all he made sure she had no one to go back to but him.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTES!<p>

And another chapter! Yay!

I actually don't know what to say about this chapter, so I'm not really going to say anything. I Just hope you like it.

REVIEW REPLIES!

**RatedRGirl83:**Thank you! And it would seem that Jack can *nods*

**Saismaat:**I know I liked that part too, and thank you. Uhm yeah I meant to bold some of Riddick's text like in the first chapter when he was feeling particularly dark. I was trying something different, but I'm not sure about continuing it.

And yeah that was Pack Animals and I actually started rewriting it, because when my own characters start to annoy the shit out of me, and I'm getting wary of writing more, there's a problem. Jenny's still in it in the beginning because like I said she actually has a purpose but there's way less of her now as she get's left behind. That one will hopefully be better then my first attempt at that story. I've also noticed the whining, it's intentional, but I didn't mean to do it nearly as often as I did. Another thing I'm going to be working on remedying in this one.

Again thank you, I try.

**jenefaner:**Riddick has such interesting ways of redeming himself throughout fanfictions I've notice *laughsnort* We all must come up with our own ways I suppose. Thanks for always reviewing.

**LiasonFan2:**Thank you!

**Hay-Bear:** Thanks!


	4. Any Less Dead

She couldn't breathe, he killed them, he went out and he killed them and then he lied to her. She just accepted his lie and then had sex with him. Jack made a small woeful noise as she jerked in his hold before pressing down against him more. He was just going to let her believe they were alive, she should have known, but she didn't. She should have expected him to do that, but she didn't, and it hurt.

"Kid, breathe," Riddick told her as he rubbed her back, which just reminded her that they were both naked.

Jack shook her head hopelessly against him.

Ziza, poor Ziza…

"You killed them, you killed them after you sa-"

"No, I never said I wouldn't kill them, and I never said I wouldn't hurt them Jack." Riddick insisted to her as he held her against him. "I just came with you when you asked me not to. Even last night, I only said I'd killed no one important."

Jack glared up at him through her tears, before pushing away from him crawling to her feet. She wasn't going to talk to him if he was going to mind fuck her. She reached for the bags to get something to pull on but Riddick was right behind her pulling her back up against him. "Come on Jack, they weren't protecting you," Riddick hummed, pitching his voice low, kissing her shoulder. "_Jack_, I'm going to protect you, and no one's going to come after you because Imam and his wife are dead, and because no one will know if you're alive."

His arms were tight around her, and Jack tried not to cry anymore as she held onto his arms. Still she couldn't help but ask, "What about Ziza?"

"I had Imam call the people she's staying with, they didn't pick up but he left a message asking if they could keep her for one more night and then bring her home personally," Riddick explained. "Someone will be with her; maybe she won't even see anything."

Jack leaned back into him, putting her weight on him. She didn't feel like holding herself up anymore. This was all too much. This was not a conversation they should be having naked. Riddick eased them to the ground kissing his way from her neck to her cheek and Jack wanted to hate him so much for doing that to Ziza.

"Don't be angry Jack, you're not even angry they're dead," Riddick said as he reached around her to the bags. He found underwear first pulling it up her legs as she sat in front of him, letting her push herself up a little so he could get them in place. "You were angry I lied, and because I didn't you shouldn't be angry about that. Yes I danced around the truth, but that's your fault for not asking the right questions, and you know that baby." He found one of the sports bras next and she noticed it was green; reluctantly she lifted her arms for him. He pulled it onto her, swatting her hands away as he adjusted it for her, it was one of the ones with thin straps that you could choose not to use and it wouldn't be uncomfortable; he left the straps off her shoulders. "You didn't want Ziza to find that she was all alone, and I did what I could for her."

"She's still going to be alone…" Jack whimpered as he leaned forward again finding some loose grey sweats. She watched as he helped her into those too, she lifted up just like for the underwear, before he put his arms around her again.

"I told them to watch you, to take care of you, and make sure you were happy, because you were mine. Not theirs, you were always mine, I just needed them to take care of you while you grew up some. They could've said no, but they didn't, and then they fucked up…" Riddick growled in her ear.

"But Riddick, they… I … It's all my fault!" Jack cried, shivering. "It's all my fault because I wouldn't listen! Because I wouldn't swallow my damn pride and fucking let him go out with me a few times before he became too interested." Riddick just growled against her neck when she said that, but didn't respond otherwise. Jack leaned back into him trying to decide if he wasn't saying anything because he thought it was stupid of her to say or because it was true. When he let go of her suddenly and walked off, back upstairs Jack decided he thought it was stupid of her to say.

She looked down at the clothes he put her in, squirming as she thought about the choice. She looked in the bag closest to her before looking up to find Riddick walking back downstairs, a pair of sweats slung low on his hips, and then it hit her especially when he walked over to the door hiding the gym. He opened it and walked in while she stood up and moved over to look inside. She eyed the doorway warily before looking to Riddick who was obviously waiting for her to get inside.

"Well kid do you wanna hit me or not?" Riddick asked waving her forward.

When she was younger she could remember Riddick telling her that it was okay if she wanted to hit him as long as she understood he was going to hit her back. He then had to tell her this only worked with him when she eyed the door where Imam had left through before. Now, she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to hit him. Jack frowned but still stood up and walked into the little gym. If it didn't make her feel better maybe they could at least go until she was too tired to care anymore.

ooo

"Better Jack?" Riddick asked as he looked down at her, his hands holding her arms above her head. Not that he needed to she was too winded to struggled. At least he was breathing heavy, when she was a kid it had always been over before he even broke a sweat. After a second she nodded though, relaxing under him.

"I still… Ziza… she's all alone…" Jack breathed staying boneless under him. At least she knew better than to get angry again or he'd pop them right back up and have them start again. He slowly let go of her wrists, rubbing his hands up and down her sides. He didn't say anything though just watched her. "Riddick…"

"In a couple months we'll check into what happened over the net," Riddick finally spoke as he moved off of her, and pulled her into his lap.

Leaning into him Jack sighed against his warm skin, lightly rubbing her cheek against him. "Why can't we check sooner?" Jack asked as she looked up at him. He just kissed her forehead though and then her lips, before nuzzling her. "It's not fair Riddick… they didn't know you were coming back…" Only Riddick still didn't say anything, he just growled at her making her frown as he stood up with her, one arm supporting her back the other hooked under her knees. "Are you just not going to talk to me?"

He walked them out of the gym, dropping her on the couch before heading into the cockpit. Sighing Jack sunk into the cushions looking up at the ceiling. He was being difficult, and she knew he'd keep checking even though he wouldn't let her. Jack knew that Riddick _had _to check to see how low they had to lay. If she tried to look though he'd be pissed, and she knew it.

"Riddick, they didn't have to die… You could have just taken me. It would've ruined their lives enough…" Jack mumbled as she crossed her arms over her face.

"Jack cut it out, it's not going to make them any less dead now," Riddick said as he walked out sitting down on the ground next to the couch. "You'll get over this kid."

"He speaks." Jack muttered as she sat up and looked at him. After a moment she moved around so she was sitting behind him on the couch her legs over his shoulders as he leaned back against the couch more. "I hate space travel… it takes so long in these little planet hoppers, even with the advancements."

"It won't take that long to get out to Persephone, just long enough for us to bond, and me to train you up," Riddick said as he patted one of her legs. "We should make it by your birthday baby."

"Persephone? But that's just some pit stop planet Riddick on the end of the next system." Jack said as she leaned forward resting her cheek again the top of his head. "Lot of passenger vessels looking for fairs, and shipping vessels looking for cargo."

"Nice place to get lost for a little bit," Riddick said pressing his fingers through her hair. "I'll do a couple of jobs, get us some more creds, and keep us moving."

Jack frowned leaning up pushing on Riddick's shoulders. He moved forward just enough to let her move her legs from over his shoulders, and slip down behind him. He pulled her legs around his waist, while she wrapped her arms around him. He leaned back some on her putting pressure on her, and she could remember doing this as a kid with him. It had made her feel secure being pressed between him and a wall of the skiff. It made her feel secure now as he rubbed her legs. "Do I get to help?"

"How you wanna help?" Riddick asked patting her leg, grabbing onto her feet and rubbing them to warm her up.

"Always was a good pick pocket, give us a little food and spending money, let what you make be the traveling money." Jack said pressing her forehead between his shoulder blades smiling as he rubbed her feet. Her feet being cold was apparently a sin in this position

"Not on Persephone, we'll train, maybe on the next planet." Riddick said looking over his shoulder to get a glimpse of her. "I wanna know you can take anyone you snag something from."

"I get to leave the ship right?" Jack asked suddenly looking at his profile.

"Yeah we're gonna sell the ship, stay there a while, then buy a new one to leave on," Riddick said looking back in front of him, patting her hands that were locked around his stomach.

"Do I get to leave the hotel room?" Jack asked with an exasperated chuckle.

"With me," Riddick said sounding just as amused, "Or if we find you a nice safe place that I can drop you off at while I'm working. A legit internet café maybe, somewhere private, but someone would notice you being dragged from."

She didn't really want to think of being dragged from somewhere, but Riddick had a point about finding somewhere to stay where someone couldn't easily take her, especially if anyone drew the connection between her and Riddick. She couldn't just go running off, Riddick was good, but if she was in trouble it would probably be best if he knew where she was supposed to be. "You'll take me out Riddick? To get food? Like a real sit down meal?" Jack asked, giving herself a feeling of déjà vu.

"You trying to date me baby girl?" Riddick asked with a laugh.

"You did naughty things to me Riddick, I think I'm entitled to dinner with you." Jack said giving his shoulder a cheeky grin. She nuzzled him for a second before asking, "For my birthday? Even if it's just for burgers or something?"

"Sure kiddo, I'll take you out for your birthday," Riddick said after a short pause.

Jack frowned a little bit before nuzzling his shoulder blade a little more. "Thank you Riddick."

ooChapter Endoo

AUTHORS NOTES:

So something weird was up with the doc upload, so I couldn't edit this and add in the long line that I usually have there (I usually do the authors notes and review replies after I upload the chapter) So hopefully that Chapter End thing isn't a permanent thing.

Anyway I've been really busy lately, and not too full of muse, so I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. For those who read my other fics the chapters for those are coming soon-ish.

Not much to say here, I'm not going to linger on them in space very long because I've learned from one of my old fics that it gets boring fast.

REVIEW REPLIES

RatedRGirl83: Just a bit huh? But more or less they've already got what Riddick believed was coming to them . He doesn't have to go back for them, he's already off them. Thank you though!

my shangri-la: YES shame on Riddick, and his murdering ways.

Outlaw-Lanaya: I'm glad you like the story, and yes Ziza is fine, Riddick didn't even see the kid much less hurt her. As for the kid, that will come with time ^-^

jenefaner: Thank you muchly!

jackiemack916: Thank you!

Gstar391: I did once, it wasn't a pretty fic and Imam didn't have a wife, but yeah, I wanted to do something a little different. I'm glad you like the story!

Axe of Eon: Thank you! I try and I'm glad you think it's good, and that I haven't completely butchered Riddick. But yeah like I said I had, but went a different route in the kind of abuse and how long and stuff. I'm glad it didn't seem too out of place.


End file.
